Wishing To Be A God
by BollyCakesHogwarts
Summary: How did Sherlock survive, I hear you ask? Well, we all knew it'd have to be something to do with the Doctor...
1. Chapter 1

Amelia strode round the console fliddling with switches and dials as The Doctor spoke. He was rambling on about some space date thousands of years in her future and she zoned out, but Rory was paying attention. It appeared that the Doctor had changed the subject as Rory began joining in.

"Oh yeah, Amy and I saw that on the news, remember Amy?" She snapped out of her day dream and looked at the men, confused.

"What?" Rory sighed.

"Do you ever listen? The detective Sherlock Holmes." Amy caught on and began nodding along.

"Well, I need his assistance in a certain matter." Said the Doctor as he studied the scanner screen.

"But he jumped off a building?" Amy knew he Doctor was good, but the body had defiantly been found.

"Yeah, he does that." The scanner beeped loudly and flicked across images of news reels, all of the famous case of the Tower Of London break in. "Pond, go open the doors to the bouncy castle." Amelia ran through into the main corridors looking for the room. She heard the engines roaring as the TARDIS moved back in time from the 51st century and the fall of the French empire in the constellation of Eridanus, back to January 2012 in the solar system Amy called home.

The bouncy castle was the fifth floor up. She opened the exit door and, noting that they were parallel to the ground, waited for the famous detective to fall. He flew from the building up until the third floor down when he crashed on the canvas of the room and bounced upright again. Elegantly, he rose to his feet.

"I would have apprieciated the swimming pool more. But I suppose Mr Smith has no concern of my intellectual abilities." Sherlock Holmes clambered out onto the corridor and led out towards the control room. From the way he navigated himself through the twisting maze, he had encountered the Doctor and his TARDIS before._ Maybe he had met the Doctor in the hospital on the moon adventure that she had heard about. Or maybe it was an adventure he had experianced before her and Rory. Or maybe it was..._

"Shut up." Amy looked at the detective supprised.

"I didnt say anything." Sherlock looked at her.

"You were thinking, its annoying." Amy opened her mouth to retort but then closed it again. She didnt want to be told to shut up again because her patience might just snap. Any way, they were approaching a door. Sherlock was quite a way in front of Amy who had to jog to catch up as he swung the door open and they entered the room.

"Mr Holmes! Meet the Ponds, The Ponds meet Mr Sherlock Holmes. We met at Baskerville, there was an escaped avenging hound."

"Now now, Mr Smith, we both know it was a result of the H.O.U.N.D gas that Henry, John, Lestrade and I ingested that made us have a realistic nightmare experiance fueled by fear and the tales of the hound." The Doctor laughed and patted his back.

"Please, call me The Doctor." Sherlock's faint smile faultered.

"No, I dont think I will. Doctors. I only need one." The Doctor smiled, a little too understanding. "So Smith, Im guessing you didnt just save my life for a cosy catch up and introduction."

"And I'm guessing that Molly didnt just throw out another body as a concerning hobby. You understood my sign then?"

"Yes, of course. The wings around th on 207 Baker Street. The same wings that were sprayed around the TARDIS in Baskerville." Amy and Rory were stood looking at the genius'. Then Rory spoke.

"So you didnt kidnap those children?" Sherlock stared and sighed. The Doctor just smiled and mover back to the panel.

"So Sherlock, 1895. Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sat at the other side of the console to everyone else, wishing to be alone. Amy leaned in and whispered loudly in the Doctors ear.

"Whats in 1895?" The Doctor looked up dangerously and smiled.

"Oh Amy, its time for you to meet your history."

"My history?"

"Yes, of the human race." The Doctor said, slamming down a leaver. Sherlock finally spoke from the corner.

"But there are other species, are there not?"

"Yes."

"Then are we visiting a planet far off in 1895?"

"Nope. London,England 1895!" The Doctor twiddled dials across the console and the TARDIS whirred into life.

The engines of The TARDIS was bearly heard over the strong wind as a tall man walked down the street, his prominant moustache casting a defined shadow over his lower jaw. Light from the gas lamps was dimmed by the strong light of the moon. The figure's coat was wrapped tightly around him, shielding a leather bound notebook from the soaking rain.

He crossed the street and headed towards a terraced house. Pulling the key from his pocket, he made to open the door. He turned to check if anyone was watching him, there wasnt. Instead there was a blue box, glowing in the darkness. The man stared in shock. He prayed quickly before opening the door and running up to his home.

Amy hung on to the Doctors arm as she jumped excitedly.

"Are there aliens? Please tell me there are aliens." She said as she skipped around the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled out a magazine and threw it to Amy.

"The Strand Magazine?"

Sherlock raised himself out of the seat him was perched on and made a motion to read the magazine, but the Doctor batted his hand away. When Sherlock looked at him, surprised, he just muttered 'spoilers'. He then proceeded to walk out side into the pouring rain. The TARDIS door's had bearly closed when he was back again, poking his drenched head around the blue front doors.

"Did I say 1895? I meant 1885." He said, attempting to be airy. Rory sighed.

"You're always doing this Doctor."

Now safely away from the demons of the outside world, the man opened him leather notebook and re-read his scribbles. He had jotted his notes down in such a hurry some words even he couldnt make out. He had finally come up with the perfect character. One that he could produce the most amazing fantasies for. And he intented to being tonight. Pulling out more paper, he began to use his scientific knowlage to write. Ideas sprung to his mind faster than lightning as he wrote. Nothing could stop him, except...

What was that coming from outside? Voices? But it was the dead of night? He moved to the window and peered outside. The box he had spotted earlier was still there, and it had people piling out of it. More people that reason would allow there to inhabit that small, what looked like wooden, box. He snapped the curtains shut and clasped at his heart as it began to race. What if these people who consulted with the devil tried to enter his house? He ran around and dimmed all the oil lamps, trying to appear as though he wasn't in or was, at least, asleep.

Rory held his jacket above his head to shield himself and Amy from the rain. Sherlock had his coat collared turned up and stared moodily around the street. The Doctor, however, seemed not to notice and was pacing up and down, pointing his sonic at the houses. Amy left the protection of Rory's improvised umbrella and joined him.

"Doctor, what exactly are you looking for?" Amy asked, looking at the near by houses. They seemed perfectly ordinary to her.

"This rain. Its only falling on this street. Which means there has been a localised atmospheric shift." He said, still sonicing.

"Which means?" Amy asked, still not getting it.

"Which means that someone near by is harbouring aliens."

"Is that why you brought Sherlock?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her, confused. Then he seemed to understand.

"er, Yeah. He needs to help me with this."

The man looked again out of the window, hoping that the people and the box had moved, but instead he saw the man pointing a blue light at his house and motioning to the rest of the strange people to follow him. The red-headed girl moved first, edging towards his front door. Then followed the man, still pointing the odd blue light. A brunette man with a large nose followed after looking worried. Then followed the final man. His dark brown hair fell in a mess over the top of his head and his piercing grey eyes were noticable even from the window. He seemed to radiate a arrogance. The man looked from the stranger who was now at his front door to the notebook laying on the side in shock.

The Doctor pressed his finger to his lips as the door clicked open. The group made their way inside, edging slowly up the stairs to the second floor, where there was definite sounds of movement. Again the Doctor soniced the door and the locked clicked. Amy tapped his shoulder before he opened the door. He turned and glared at her.

"What?" He whispered, annoyed.

"Its just that, people in the 1800's weren't used to seeing aliens. They would have recorded it or something. And I have never read any form of literature where aliens invaded Victorian London. I mean, Charles Dickens never actually met ghosts. It just didnt happen" The Doctor motioned for her to shut it again and then opened the door.

"Hello, Im the Doctor, this is Amy, Rory and Mr Holmes. Can I ask you, have you seen any strange goings on around... here?" He slowed to a stop as a tall man with a moustach brandished a fire poker in his face.

"Im Arthur Conan-Doyle. And apart from you demons in your glowing blue box, there has been no 'strange goings on'. You tell me what your doing in my home or ill run you through."


End file.
